


Hope Is Scary

by terrifier



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: Prompt: 'Hope is scary'
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571698
Kudos: 3





	Hope Is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hope is scary
> 
> Fandom: Penny Dreadful
> 
> Character: Vanessa Ives

She didn't want to feel hope of being saved. 

She'd already chosen her fate. Chosen to turn her back on God. Chosen to become his bride, allowed him to sink his evil teeth into her throat and change her very being.

She couldn't feel hope because she didn't deserve it. 

Why would anyone want to save her now? Why would Malcom or Ethan come to save her?

She didn't deserve it. 

And she was afraid. Afraid of her hope because that meant everyone would see what she had become.

She was a monster. 


End file.
